


Leather Jackets and Bow Ties

by erikahk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, time crash sort of exchange between Doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jackets and Bow Ties

The Doctor stared at the big blue box that suddenly started to materialize then glanced back at his own TARDIS.

"This can't be good," he told Rose.

She grabbed the leather sleeve of his jacket in the search of his hand.

"Doctor that's the TARDIS. But it's already here, what does it mean?"

The Doctor grinned and turned to look at Rose's stunned face.

"It means we're about to meet an older version of myself. It can't be a younger one or I'd remember meeting myself here. Isn't that exciting?"

Rose smiled. "We'll be able to see me too."

The Doctor turned back to face the TARDIS, its door slowly opening. A face peeked out of it, raised eyebrows then looked back and said something to whoever was still inside. He swaggered off the TARDIS and closed the door behind him.

The Ninth Doctor scrutinized the older version of himself.

"A bow tie?"

"Says the man that once wore a stick of celery on the lapel." 

He gapped. "But... a bow tie?"

"Bow ties. Are. Cool."

****

\o/


End file.
